Chemicals React
by Wilde13
Summary: Alex just moved to Newport and is the new girl at Harbour. With one glance across they room, they want eachother....is love at first sight possible. But What happens when Alex and Marissa are partners for a project? will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1: Hello Harbour

Desclaimer:The tv show belongs to josh schwartz and the networks. I DON'T own the characters or The TV show itself. And this story IS NOT written for profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

Anyway, this is my first malex story, okay my first fan-fiction in general so bare with me :P lol.

Okay, so basically Alex moves to Newport from LA with her mom because she got kicked out of the school in LA and her mom decided to pack up and move. Alex is friends with Anna because, her and Anna met last summer in LA, when Anna went to visit some family. And Anna and Seth are best friends. Seth likes summer, but summer's to dumb to realize it(like in the show) and Ryan and Marissa are dating (for now lol). And so yeah, I don't want to say to much because if I tell you to much it will ruin the story:P …

This is a Malex story with a bit of Seth and Summer. If you don't like it don't read it :)

**Chapter 1**

"Alex!" Alex's mom yelled as she walked up the stairs and towards Alex's room.

Alex groaned and buried her head in her pillow. Alex's mom opened her bedroom door.

"Alex, get up. You don't want to be late on your first day"

Alex groaned again. "To be honest I don't care if I'm late."

"well if you don't get up, I will drag you out of bed. I spent a lot of money on this school Alex. So get your ass out of bed."

Alex smirked and got up out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and slowly headed to the bathroom and had a shower. A half an hour later, She brushed her blonde hair, applied some makeup, and slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. Alex slipped her cell phone into her pocket, grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs.

"I really don't want to go to this school, they're all rich snobby kids, that think their better than everyone else" Alex said to her mom.

"Too bad Alex. And besides you are friend with Anna and she's not snobby. So she'll be there."

Alex's phone vibrated in her pocket.

She flipped open her phone. "Hello" She said, greeting Anna

"Hey you. So is your mom taking you, or do you want me to pick you up." Anna asked.

"come pick me up, then I won't have to be alone." Alex said grumpily.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10" Anna said, and they both hung up.

Alex heard a loud honk. She walked out the door to her friend. She climbed in the car and Anna pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the school.

"So, you excited?" Anna asked, eagerly as she drove.

"Not so much. I am not fond of the people here"

"Hey! I'm one of those people"

"Sorry" Alex mumbled.

"Oh come on, cheer up."

Anna pulled into the school parking lot, and parked the car. The girls both got out and walked toward the school.

"Can you do me a favor, can you come with me to get my schedule. Since I have no idea where I'm going."

"Yeah of course."

The two girls walked through the school. They pushed their way through the crowded hallways and finally arrived at the office. Alex walked up to the front desk.

"I'm new here, I need my schedule." Alex said.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Alex Kelly"

The lady handed her, her schedule and Alex left the office. The bell rang loudly, and the crowds got bigger.

"Well I have to get to class. See you at lunch, okay"

"Okay"

And the girls went their separate ways. Alex walked through the crowded hallways. She was officially lost. She looked at her schedule and it said her homeroom, which was English was in room 110. She searched the hallways but still had no luck finding her classroom. Alex sharply turned the corner and felt a body crashed into hers and heard books falling to the ground.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Alex said as she helped the guy pick up his books.

"That actually kind of hurt" he said quietly.

"sorry" she repeated.

"s'all good. I'm Seth Cohen. And I guess it was a little bit my fault seen as I was also not watching where I was going"

Alex laughed. "well I'm lost"

"Ah, I take it your new, well obviously or you wouldn't be lost. Anyway since I'm already late I guess I can spare some more time to show you to your class" Seth rambled.

"Thanks"

Seth looked at her schedule ans smirked. He walked down the hall and Alex slowly fallowed behind.

"There you go, right through that door. Have fun since your 10 minutes late. Maybe I'll see you at lunch?"

"Maybe" Alex said, and she walked through her classroom door.

**A/N Anyway, thanks for reading so far. And I know it starts of slow, but it will deffinatly get better soon lol. If you want to review you can, constructive criticism is welcome, just please don't be mean, it's my first fan fiction lol. **

**Anyway the second chapter should be uploaded soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Lab Partners?

**Chapter 2**

"Your late" The teacher said, causing everyone to look at Alex.

"I'm sorry, I'm new and kind of got lost""

"It's okay. Just be on time tomorrow. Now take a seat"

Alex slumped into a chair at an empty table. She started writing down what was on the board and did the assignment the teacher had told them to do. There was a knock at the classroom door and the noise distracted Alex. Alex grumbled and went back to working on her assignment. Class passed by slowly, but the bell finally rung. Alex looked at her schedule, she had history next.

Alex was the last to leave the classroom and she walked into the crowded hallway. Anna approached her and gave her arm a squeeze.

"How was English?"Anna asked.

"Boring, long and lonely"

"Aw, Poor Alex. well what do you have next?"

"I have history"

"Same, at least your not alone this time" Anna said with a grin.

They both walked towards the class and entered the room unnoticed. They sat at a table near the back of the room. The bell rang and the teacher closed the door. The tall, thin, male teacher walked to his desk and sat down.

"Hello class, good morning. Today we will be doing some work out of the textbook. Grab one off the shelf and then head back to your seats. Read pages 20-26 and do questions 1-8."

"Well this teacher is nicer then my English teacher" Alex whispered.

"Who's your English teacher?" Anna asked.

"Ms. Mills"

"Oh god, I hate her. All she does is make you write notes and do boring assignments"

There was a knock at the door and the whole class, including Alex and Anna, looked up from their work. A brunette girl walked in with a smile.

Alex, looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

The brunette smiled at Alex.

"Sorry I'm late. Mr. Harris." she said, as she walked by the teacher.

She walked over to a table and sat down beside another brunette.

Alex was still looking at her, in awe. Anna kicked Alex's leg underneath the table.

"Ouch" Alex said, turning to look at Anna.

"Stop starring you're being obvious"

"Who is she?"

"That is Marissa Cooper and that girl she sat with is Summer Roberts. The two most popular girls at the school"

"Oh" Alex said

"Alex, whatever you do, don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Alex said, as she grinned.

Anna sighed.

The teacher slowly walked over to their table.

"Is there a problem ladies?"

everyone in the class looked over at them.

"No sir" Anna said.

"Than I suggest you stop talking, and get to work"

The girls nodded, and the teacher walked away. Alex looked over at Marissa, and caught Marissa looking at her. Marissa quickly looked away, and Alex blushed.

Alex continued her work, and didn't say another word to Anna. The class went by fast and the bell rang.

"Lunchtime" Anna said, as both Anna and Alex packed up their books and headed out of the classroom.

Alex slowly fallowed behind Anna. The halls were crowded and Alex had to push her way through people to keep up with Anna's speed.

"you know it'd be nice if you could at least slow down." Alex said.

"Sorry" Anna said sarcastically.

Alex fallowed her friend to a table in the cafeteria and sat down beside her. Seth slowly walked towards the table holding a tray of food.

"Hello Ladies" Seth said greeting them.

"Hey Seth, this is my friend Alex. She's new here."

"I know she's new, we met earlier. She bumped into me in the hallway, knocking all my books out of my hand. Although she never told me her name, even after I spared my precious time to show her to her class, even though she knocked me over and stuff"

"I didn't knock you over, and I helped you pick up the books"

"I know......Wow your really hot" Seth said, smiling at Alex.

"okay gross" Alex said

"Seth, I wouldn't even try. Your not her......type" Anna laughed.

Alex punched Anna on the arm, playfully.

"Hey, I can be her type if I tried."

Both Anna and Alex burst out into laughter.

"what?" Seth said, confused.

"well, Alex is.....gay" Anna said

Seth sat in shock.

"Oh, well fine then. I like summer anyway" Seth said, trying to keep his dignity.

"You like summer? Do you even know her?" Alex said

"No he doesn't, he just obsesses over her"

"I don't obsess I admire from a distance"

"Ah, okay then. Anyway, I'll be right back. I'm going to get some food" Alex said

Alex got up and walked through the busy cafeteria. She looked at the floor as she walked, so that she didn't have to make eye contact with anyone.

Suddenly, Alex's body crashed into someone else's. The person's tray of food hit the floor.

"Oh god" Alex said

"I'm so sorry" She looked up at the person she had run into and Marissa stood there with a smile.

"It's okay. Accidents happen" Marissa said.

"Maybe you should watch where your going, new girl" Summer said, as she attempted to get involved.

Alex picked up the spilled tray and the food, she put it on the closest table and walked away to get her food.

Marissa sighed as she looked at summer.

"What?" summer asked

"You don't have to be so rude" Marissa said.

Marissa and summer walked to their lunch table and met up with Ryan and the rest of their group.

Alex watched them as they sat down and as Marissa cuddled up to Ryan. Alex sighed, and then looked away.

Alex paid for her food, and made her way back to her friends. She sat down in the spot she was in before.

"That looked fun" Anna said, with a smile.

"Not really"

"Oh come on. You got to speak to summer, she never speaks to me" Seth said

"Okay, then why don't you just go up and talk to her"

"I can't, she doesn't even know I exist"

Alex just finished her last bite as the bell rang. The friends said their goodbyes. Alex put her tray on the shelf and walked to class. She looked at her schedule, Science room 98. Alex sighed, as she walked around the school looking for her class room.

Alex reached her class and walked in. She sat at an empty table and put her head down on it. She heard someone else sit down, but didn't look up, for a while.

"Hey" Marissa said.

Alex brought her head up and nodded to make Marissa know she was aware of her presence.

"I hope you don't mind. But all the other seats are taken." Marissa said

Alex looked around the room, and noticed she was right.

"I don't mind"

"Good" Marissa said with a smile.

"Sorry about the whole food thing in the cafeteria. I seem to be bumping into everyone today"

"It's okay. Sorry for summer being so.....well being herself."

Alex and Marissa both laughed.

"Good afternoon class. Copy down the note on the board, and then read chapter 1 from the textbook. The person who your sitting with, will be your lab partner, for all the partner activities, assignments, and experiments, which we will have a lot of. So I suggest you get to know them"

"I guess we're lab partners" Marissa said with a smile.

Alex smiled back.

"So your new here. Hows your first day?"

"Not so good, I got lost on the way to all my classes. I bumped into Seth Cohen this morning knocking his books over, I bumped into you, knocking over your food. And people treat me like I'm not even here"

"That sucks. Well if it makes you feel better, I was glad you bumped into me"

Alex smiled and Marissa returned the smile.

The girls got to work.

"What do you have next?" Marissa asked.

Alex looked at her schedule.

"Math"

"Are you stalking me?"

"I- what -no" Alex stammered

"Relax, I was kidding. I have math next too. Want to walk to class together? Maybe this time you won't get lost"

Alex nodded.

They were silent for the rest of the class, and worked until the end of the class. The bell rang and both Marissa and Alex walked out of the classroom together.

They walked through the halls and Alex saw Seth and Anna approaching.

"Hey Alex, Hi Marissa" Anna said.


	3. Chapter 3: Crush

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Anna" Marissa said.

"Hey" Alex added.

"Where you headed?" Seth asked

"Math"

"Since thats the last class of the day, meet me outside by my car. We might go hang out at Seth's, if you want to" Anna asked

"Sure meet you there" Alex said.

They split ways and Alex and Marissa continued walking. They walked into math and sat down at a table in the back.

"So how long have you been friends with them?"

"I met Anna over at the summer, when I lived in LA, she was visiting some family and we just kinda became good friends. As for Seth I met him today, he's kinda obnoxious."

Marissa laughed

"Yeah, I don't talk to them much. I guess you think I'm pretty shallow" Marissa stated.

'Actually, I don't. I understand how it is"

Marissa smiled, "The thing that makes me shallow, is the fact that I've lived beside Seth Cohen for many years and still have yet to really talk to him."

"That does make you shallow" Alex said

"Hey!"

"Relax I was kidding......Wait, you live beside Seth?"

"Yup" Marissa said, with a smile.

Alex smiled at her. Their eyes connected. Alex broke the eye contact as she looked up at the bored and slightly blushed.

They did their work and they were both done early.

"Are you dating anyone?" Marissa said, trying to start a conversation.

"um- no. What's your boyfriends name?" Alex asked, bluntly

"Ryan"

"Cool. How did you guys meet?"

"He actually use to live with the Cohen's, for about a month when he first got here. Then his mom came to town and Married this rich music producer, so Ryan moved in with his Mom and Step-dad, he started school here and we met at a school basket-ball game"

"Cool-wait, he lived with the Cohen's?"

"Yeah, it's a long story" Marissa said.

"So are him and Seth friends?" Alex asked

"Not really, They bonded a bit when he lived there, but Ryan ignores him now, probably because of the fact that Ryan is a jock and all he cares about is money, girls and parties. I guess it's better than living in Chino, which is where he use to live"

"oh" Alex said.

"Yeah but me and Ryan have been having problems lately, every time he goes to a party with his friends he ends up hooking up with like, at least 3 other girls by the end of the party. And he's been an ass to me lately"

"That sucks. If he were my boyfriend, and he acted that way. I'd be shopping for a new one"

Marissa laughed. "What if I don't want a boyfriend." Marissa smiled at Alex.

"Uh-then-um-" Alex said.

Alex was confused on where this conversation had ended up. So she decided to change the topic. But before she could the bell rang. They walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

Marissa walked Alex to her locker.

"See ya around" Marissa said, as she walked away. And she was out of Alex's sight.

Alex banged her head on her locker and groaned.

"What did the evil locker do?" Seth asked.

Alex glared at him.

"Well someones in a bad mood, what happened?"

"I don't know" Alex said.

"Okay" Seth said. "But it's obvious something did happen"

Alex and Seth walked over to Anna's car where. Anna was leaning up against the car waiting. Alex got in the passenger seat and Seth climbed in the back.

"Seth's house?" Anna asked.

"Sure, if Alex is up for it."

"Yeah, lets go" Alex said.

Anna pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to Seth's place.

"So how was Math, with Marissa" Anna asked.

"Lets not talk about it" Alex mumbled.

"I don't think it went well, when Alex got out of class she was beating up her locker with her head."

"Shut up, Seth"

"No, not until you tell us what happened"

Anna pulled into Seth's driveway and they all got out of the car. They walked inside Seth's house and were greeted by Sandy.

"Hey Seth, Anna and who is this beautiful young lady?"

"I'm Alex"

"Hi Alex. I'm Sandy, Seth's dad."

Sandy shook Alex's hand and then walked away.

"Your dad seems nice" Alex said.

Seth lead them to the backyard and they sat on the chairs.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Seth asked.

"2 Cokes" Anna said, also answering for Alex.

Seth went inside to grab their drinks

"So, what happened?" Anna said

"Nothing really. We talked in math and she told me how Ryan use to live at Seth's and then his mom became rich and so-on. Also she's in my science class and our history class, But that's not the worst part, me and her are lab partners in science"

"So you do like her!" Anna said.

"Alex likes who?" Seth asked as he handed them their drinks.

"Alex has a crush on Marissa"

"I barley know her" Alex said

"But you think she's hot" Anna said

"So"

"So, that means theirs some interest. I mean look at Seth, he hasn't even talked to Summer and he's hooked on her."

Alex groaned.

"I'll be right back, I think I forgot my cell in the car"

Alex walked into the driveway, and opened the car door.

"Why do I do this to myself" Alex mumbled to herself

"Do what?"

Alex jumped at the sound of the other voice. She turned around and saw Marissa standing behind her.

"uh-nothing" Alex said

"sorry if I scared you" Marissa said.

Alex grabbed her cell phone and closed the car door.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No, I walked by and saw you. I decide to come say hi" Marissa said

"So you are stalking me"

"What if I was?" Marissa asked.

"What's taking you so long, it doesn't take that long to retrieve a cell phone!" Anna said loudly as she walked down the driveway towards them.

"I got.....distracted" Alex said.

Anna looked at Marissa who was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Marissa. Wanna join us?" Anna asked.

"I can't, I'm meeting Summer. But I'll take a rain check. Maybe tomorrow?"

Marissa looked at Alex, waiting for an answer

"Tomorrow" Alex reassured.

Marissa grabbed Alex's phone out of her hand and programed her cell number into it.

"Call Me, sometime" Marissa said.

Alex nodded with a blank face.

"See you at school" Marissa said, and with that she walked away.

Alex and Anna walked into the backyard and Anna explained everything that she had just witnessed to Seth.

After Anna was done explaining, It was late and They said their goodbyes. Anna drove Alex home.

"See you tomorrow, do I need to pick you up?"

"I'll drive my car tomorrow" Alex said

Alex shut the car door and walked into her house, and up the stairs to her room. She was so tired that she didn't even change, she jumped on her bed and went to sleep.

**So that was chapter three, I hope it's getting better. Well things are finally rolling between Marissa and Alex. Anyway thanks for reading and Chapter four should be up soon. **

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Begining of Friendship

**Chapter 4**

The sound of Alex's alarm clock echoed through her room. She grumbled as she smacked the off button. She looked at the time.

_Crap, I'm running late,_ she thought to herself

She quickly had a shower, got dressed, applied her make-up and grabbed her stuff.

She walked down the stairs and her mom sat in silence at the kitchen table.

"Good morning" Alex's mom said.

"Can't talk, Bye" Alex said

Alex grabbed her keys off the counter and rushed out the door. She quickly got in the car and stuck the keys in the ignition. Just as she was about to pull out of the driveway her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello" Alex said

"Hi"

Alex didn't recognize the voice that replied

"Who's this?"

"Marissa"

"Oh-hi-um- how did you get my number?"

"I have my ways"

"Okay, just asking because you gave me yours not the other way around" Alex laughed.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I can ask you for a ride, Summer's running late, and you already know where I live?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon"

"Thanks, I'll wait outside"

Alex hung up and threw her phone on the passenger's seat. She pulled out of the driveway and drove to Marissa's.

Her phone vibrated again, she carefully picked it up as she drove.

"What?" Alex answered

"That was rude" Anna said, on the other end.

"Not really"

"Are you on your way, your running late?"

"I'm on my way, but I have to do something first"

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"Pick up Marissa"

"Alex....."

"Shut up, I'll be at school soon. Bye"

She hung up the phone as she pulled into Marissa's driveway.

"Hey" Marissa greeted, as she got in the car.

"Hi"

"Sorry about the ride. But Summer was suppose to come pick me up, But she never showed"

"It's okay, why didn't you call Ryan?"

"We got in a huge fight last night, and he dumped me"

Alex looked at Marissa in shock.

Alex drove into the school parking lot, and parked the car beside Anna's.

"I'll see you around, I'm late" Alex said as she shut the car door and took off.

Alex entered her English class and sat down at the same seat she did yesterday, except today she wasn't alone.

"Hi" Ryan said, greeting Alex.

"Hi...."

"Your new"

"Thanks for the observation, I already knew that"

Alex glared at him as he flashed her a smile.

"If you happen to knock over Marissa's food in the cafeteria, tell her I want to talk to her"

"You tell her. Your problem not mine"

Ryan glared at her, his face full of anger.

Alex did the work on the bored and sat in silence for the rest of the class.

The bell rang loudly and Alex packed up her books and walked to her locker.

"Alex!" Anna said, as she approached her locker, which was located beside Alex's.

"What?"

"How did picking up Marissa go"

"Fine. Although the conversation I had in English with Ryan wasn't as fun"

"What happened"

"Nothing really, he's just a jerk. Marissa could do better"

"Better, as in you?" Anna asked with a slight grin.

Alex sighed, and they walked to class.

They sat down in the same seat as yesterday. Alex looked over at Marissa's seat but she didn't arrive yet.

"So todays Friday, any plans for the weekend?" Anna Asked.

"Today is Friday? Already? But school just started yesterday"

"Alex school started yesterday, which was a Thursday, so that makes today a Friday. God where's your head" Anna said.

Marissa walked in the class and Alex looked up at her. Marissa flashed her a smile, Alex smiled back.

"Never mind, I know where you head is"

"What?" Alex asked, as she looked at Anna.

"You just proved my point" Anna said

Alex blushed.

"Back to my question, do you have plans?"

"Not that I know of"

"Good, Seth wants to hang at his place tonight" Anna stated

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there after school"

Alex opened her textbook and started to work on the questions that the teacher had wrote on the board.

"So what did Ryan say?" Anna whispered

"He said, if I knock over Marissa's food again, to tell her that Ryan wants to talk to her"

"Oh, was that whole knocking over her food thing suppose to be an insult"

"I think so, But it didn't work. Because I wasn't exactly nice to him in return either" Alex said with a grin forming.

The bell rang and the girls walked out of the classroom. Seth was already waiting at the lunch table by the time they arrived at the cafeteria.

"Hey ladies"

"Hey" Both girls said.

"So my place after school?"

"Yup. Alex is going to meet us there"Anna said.

"Cool"

The cafeteria went silent as Ryan stood up and yelled at Marissa. Everyone was listening.

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Ryan I saw you, I walked in on it!" Marissa replied.

"Okay fine. But can't we just forget that I did that, and forget that I dumped you."

"No, It's over! And it wasn't the first time. You've been hooking up with other girls all the time"

Ryan's temper grew as he threw his lunch tray across the room. He looked at Marissa and his face filled with anger.

Alex tensed in her seat as she watched.

"Fine! I don't need you, It's over! And don't come crying to me when you want me back! " Ryan said as he punched the table.

"Atwood! my office, Now!" The Principal said as he walked into the cafeteria.

Ryan stormed out the room and fallowed the principal.

Everyone looked away and continued with what they were doing before.

"That was intense" Seth said.

"Very" Anna said.

Alex sat in silence, and in anger.

"Alex are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just....I hate that guy" Alex said, as she continued to eat.

Alex looked over at Marissa and saw that she was leaving. Alex got up and followed.

"Alex where are you going?!" Anna yelled. But Alex was out of the room.

"Marissa" Alex said as she caught up with her in the hall.

Marissa stopped and turned around.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine. It was over anyway, there was nothing we could've done to make it work"

Alex nodded.

"But thanks, for making sure I was okay"

"No problem"

Marissa walked closer and gave Alex a hug. Alex returned it.

Alex didn't want the hug to end, she liked the embrace and the chills it sent down her spine. But, Marissa broke the hug.

"Can I have a ride home tonight?" Marissa asked

"Sure, actually me and Anna are going to Seth's tonight so if you want you can hang out with us"

"Are you sure it'll be okay with Seth?"

"I'm sure, and besides I want you there"

Marissa smiled.

"See you in Science" Marissa said.

Alex stood in the middle of the hall as she watched Marissa walk away.

Alex smiled and walked back to her friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Sparks Fly

**Chapter 5**

"What was that about?" Anna asked as she walked Alex to science.

"What?"

"With the whole chasing Marissa out of the cafeteria"

"I was checking to see if she was okay"

"sure....." Anna said.

"See ya" Alex said, as she walked into her science class.

"Hey" Marissa said, as Alex sat down.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Better, now that your here" Marissa said, with a smile

Alex blushed and looked away.

"Hello class. I will be assigning a partner project that's due Monday. So if you don't have your lab partners, phone number, exchange them. There will be no excuses and no extensions, It's due Monday. And if I don't get it, you'll receive a failing grade" The teacher said.

"For this project I want you to study electricity and put together a report and a presentation. The presentations will be on Tuesday. The instructions are on the board so get to work" The teacher continued.

"So when do you want to do this?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I'm suppose to stay at my Dads"

"Oh, okay"

"But maybe I can stay at your house tonight so we can do our project? And then I can go to my dads tomorrow"

"I-I-uh"

"It wasn't suppose to be a hard question" Marissa said with a laugh.

"Okay, sounds like a plan" Alex slowly replied.

"Are we still going to Seth's tonight" Marissa asked

"Yeah, for a bit. If you want to"

"Sure, I don't really know them though"

"Ah, don't worry. I'll be there" Alex said with a smile.

"I know, that's the main reason I'm going" Marissa smiled back.

Alex blushed.

"I like making you blush" Marissa said.

"You noticed!" Alex said, embarrassed.

"Yeah" Marissa smiled.

"Alex, Marissa stop talking and get to work!" The teacher said

The girls giggled and started to work on their project.

The time passed by and the bell rang.

"I'll see you in math" Alex said as she walked out of the class, with a smile on her face.

She opened her locker and was greeted by Anna.

"Hey"

"Hi" Alex said, still smiling

"What are you so happy about?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea"

"Are you still coming to Seth's after school?"

"Yup, I'll be there"

"Cool, see ya after school then"

"Bye" Alex closed her locker and walked to math.

She walked into her math class and sat beside Marissa.

"You know what. I hate this class" Alex said.

Marissa jumped at the sound of her voice, and took her eyes off the board and looked at Alex.

"Did I scare you?"

"I didn't hear you sit down"

Alex laughed.

"Ladies be quiet. Okay class, do the work on the board. If you need help ask. And no talking!" The teacher said, and she looked specifically at Alex and Marissa.

Alex sighed and put her head down, on her folded arms and closed her eyes. She could hear the pencils and crackling of paper, because the room was so quiet.

Marissa nudged her and Alex lifted up her head.

"Class is almost over"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Marissa said, with a laugh

"I slept through the whole class, And you didn't wake me up"

"I didn't want to wake you"

Alex smiled, "uh-thanks"

Marissa laughed.

The bell rang and they gathered up their stuff. They walked to their lockers and then to the parking lot. Anna's car was already gone.

They got into Alex's car and Alex drove away.

"You know, Seth is in love with summer"

"What! Really? But they don't even know each other" Marissa said

"Sometimes you don't have to know someone, sometimes you just see them and fall for them"

"True....." Marissa said as she looked at Alex.

Alex briefly took her eyes off the road to smile at her, but quickly turned her attention back to the road.

Alex pulled up her driveway, and stopped the car.

"Want me to put your school bag inside?"

"Sure" Marissa said.

Alex opened the door to her house and was greeted by her mom.

"Seth called, he asked if you were on your way"

"Okay well I'm leaving now. I just had to bring me and my friend's stuff inside. If it's okay I'm going to have a friend stay over"

Alex's mother looked at her, with concern.

"Mom, it's for a project"

"Okay, fine. But curfew is still midnight" Alex's mom said

Alex nodded as she left the house.

"Sorry I took so long"

"It's okay" Marissa said

Alex started the car and they drove off. The ride to Seth's was quiet.

Alex pulled into Seth's driveway and Marissa and Alex got out of the car.

Alex knocked on the door lightly, Sandy opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Alex, Seth is is in the living room. Come in"

"Thanks, Mr. Cohen"

"Oh, call me Sandy"

"Hi Marissa" Sandy greeted the other girl.

"Hey"

Alex and Marissa made their way to the living room, where they saw Seth and Anna playing video games. Seth briefly looked up and spotted the two girls standing there. He nudged Anna and they threw their controllers down.

"Hey......guys" Anna said

"Can we join?" Alex asked

"Of course" Seth said

Seth scooted over and Alex and Marissa both sat on the couch.

"I want to play somebody" Seth said.

Seth handed Marissa a controller.

"I don't know how to play, or use this" Marissa said with a laugh.

"Alex can help you" Seth said with a grin forming.

"That button is to jump, That button is to shoot, and that button is to move" Alex said as she pointed out the specific buttons.

Seth pressed start and they started playing.

"Marissa you suck" Seth said as he battled her in the video game.

"It's hard, and I've never played!"

"Get Alex to help you move, that's the only problem your having. Other than that you shoot pretty good" Anna said, observing the game and conversation.

Alex sighed, "She looks like she's doing fine, for a fist time player"

"But your the best at this game. And it's no fun playing someone that won't give you a challenge" Seth said, with his eyes glued at the Television screen.

Alex sighed.

"Can I?" Alex asked Marissa

"Sure, seen as I suck at this game"

Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa and gripped the controller with one hand and Marissa's hand with the other. Marissa liked the embrace and snuggled into Alex's arms. Alex placed Marissa's hand over the moving button.

"Now when you want to move, just move the button as you move. It won't move you if you press it, seen as the button moves" Alex said, with a slight laugh

Marissa nodded and tried to move her player on the TV screen.

"Yay!, she can move" Seth said with excitement in his voice.

Alex helped Marissa play and Seth was happy.

"Wow your good" Marissa said quietly to Alex.

"It's not something to be proud of. It just means I have no life except for sitting around and playing video games" Alex said

"Your doing better, try it by yourself" Alex said as she started to move away from Marissa.

Marissa grabbed Alex's hand before Alex could end the embrace.

"Doesn't mean you have to let go of me" Marissa whispered, so only Alex could hear her.

Alex continued to hold Marissa as she played.

"Alex!" Sandy said loudly as he made his way from the kitchen to the living room.

Alex let go of Marissa and moved to the floor beside Anna.

"Are you guys joining us for supper as well" Sandy asked, as he entered the living room.

Seth looked beside him and noticed Alex had moved.

"Sure, If it's okay with Alex" Marissa said

"Sure" Alex said

Seth left the room to help his parents in the kitchen.

"So, Marissa do you like Alex" Anna said

Alex glared at Anna and gave her a punch on the arm.

**Sorry I had to cut it off there because the chapter was getting long. But the next chapter will be long as well. And things will heat up between Alex and Marissa soon. **


	6. Chapter 6: Waves of Attraction

**Chapter 6**

Marissa awkwardly blushed, as she sat in silence.

"Just ignore her. It's easy. Once you do it enough, you can get really good at it" Alex said

"Are we playing 20 questions or something? Because I'm not playing" Marissa said answering Anna.

Alex looked at Marissa and their eyes locked.

"I was just curious, that's all..... I'm going to go help Seth in the kitchen" Anna said, as she got up and left the room.

Alex moved, and sat beside Marissa on the couch.

"Sorry about that, thats just Anna being Anna"

"It's okay" Marissa smiled

Alex moved closer to Marissa. And looked at her with a smile.

Marissa smiled back and their eyes connected again.

Alex brushed Marissa's hair out of her face and behind her ear. She gently grazed Marissa's cheek with her hand. Alex leaned in and their lips almost touched.

"Dinner's ready" Seth said as he walked into the room.

Alex smiled and backed away from Marissa. They were both upset the kiss was interrupted. They didn't want to break the moment.

Alex stood up and offered her hand to Marissa, to help her up.

Marissa grabbed Alex's hand as she got up, And they walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

Their hands separated as they entered the kitchen.

Alex sat in between Seth and Anna and Marissa sat in Between Seth and Sandy.

"So, Alex how is school going?" Kirsten said.

"It's okay"

"Do you like Newport?" Sandy asked.

"At first No, But It's growing on me"

They started to eat and sat in silence until dinner was done.

"Thanks for Supper, Sandy" Alex said.

"No problem. The only person Seth use to bring home was Anna. It's good to know he has more friends" Sandy said, with laugh.

Seth, Alex, Marissa and Anna walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Marissa sat on the couch.

Both Anna and Seth remained standing, They pulled Alex aside.

"You and Marissa almost kissed!" Seth whispered, as they stood a far distance away from Marissa.

"I was aware of that, but nice observation"

"Wait you guys almost kissed?" Anna asked in shock.

"Yes"

"So she likes you?" Seth asked

"I hope so"

"Just be careful, drama fallows Marissa around" Anna said.

"If I could have Marissa, I would take the drama, just to be with her"

"Oh my god, Alex you've fallen hard and you've only known her for a couple days" Anna said.

Alex sighed, "I know"

There was a long silence

"Anyway me and Marissa should get going, because we should really finish the project. And I have somewhere else to stop before I go home"

"Okay, see you around"

Seth hugged Alex goodbye, Marissa felt tension, as she watched them.

_I can't believe I'm jealous over Seth Cohen, but that should be me holding her, _Marissa thought to herself.

Marissa watched as the hug broke apart. Her jealousy slowly disappeared and she felt a sense of relief.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked Marissa

Marissa stood up and walked with Alex to the door.

Anna gave Alex a quick hug.

"Call me, maybe we can hang soon" Anna said.

"Alright. Bye" Alex said.

Alex and Marissa walked out of Seth's house. They slowly got into the car and Alex drove away.

"Can I make one more stop before we head to my house?" Alex asked Marissa

"Sure"

Alex continued to drive, and the car ride was silent.

Alex parked the car in an empty parking spot.

Marissa looked around and observed where they were.

"The Beach? Isn't it a little late" Marissa said.

They shut their car doors and walked down the beach

"Going to the beach at night is the best time to go. No ones around and you can just sit down and stare into the sea and have no one bug you. In LA I use to go to the beach to clear my head"

Marissa smiled.

They walked along the shore line, in complete silence for a while. There was a slight breeze, and the moon reflected on the water.

"Tonight was fun, probably the most fun I had in a while" Marissa said.

"Really? What can I say, I'm a very fun person" Alex said, and she winked at Marissa.

Marissa laughed as she moved closer to Alex.

Marissa placed her hand in Alex's hand. Alex looked at her and smiled. They continued to walk down the shore line, hand in hand.

Marissa shivered and Alex felt it.

"Are you getting cold?"

"No" Marissa said.

"You are, here"

Alex unzipped her sweater, removed it and draped it over Marissa's shoulders. Alex rubbed Marissa's arms to warm her up.

"Better?"

"Not really"

Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa in a warm embrace.

"This better?"

"uh-huh" Marissa mumbled.

They both felt the spark, and the comfort of one another.

Alex let go and continued to walk.

_Tell her, just spit it out and tell her, _Marissa thought to herself.

Marissa slowly walked behind Alex, and looked at the waves in the sea. She turned her attention away from the waves and watched the blonde walk ahead of her. She smiled as she watched Alex.

"being around you, scares me" Marissa mumbled softly, but loud enough for Alex to hear.

Alex stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Marissa, She walked closer to her.

Alex raised her eyebrow in confusion. Alex remained quiet as she waited for Marissa to continue.

"It scares me, because I've only known you for like two days and already I can't stop thinking about you. And when I'm around you I feel happy for once, And when you smile it makes me smile. You make me laugh at things that I wouldn't even find funny, and you-" Before she knew it her words were cut off.

Alex's lips lightly grazed Marissa's. Marissa deepened the kiss and pressed her body against Alex's. Marissa felt Alex's hand on her cheek.

The kiss was a lot more than Marissa expected. She felt the chemistry and her lips tingled at the touch of Alex's lips on hers.

Alex felt the heat and the connection. She didn't want the moment to end, But she broke away.

"Wow" Marissa said, she was speechless

"Sorry" Alex said as she blushed.

"You did nothing wrong" Marissa said, taking Alex's hand.

They continued to walk along the shore line, hand in hand. Until it started to get really cold and darker then it was before.

"We should head home"

Marissa nodded.

They got into the car and Alex started to drive home.

**Okay, I know this chapter is shorter....but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. The next chapter should be uploaded soon:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Chasing what you want

**Chapter 7**

Alex walked into her house, and into the living room. Marissa was slowly following her.

"Alex, your half an hour late" Alex's mom said.

"I know, I'm sorry. We had dinner at Seth's and then hung out" Alex said with a grin.

"Well it's late. Alex, your friend can sleep down here on the couch"

"Mom that-"

"end of discussion Alex" Alex's mom said, cutting Alex off.

Alex sighed

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can take my room"

"Okay" Marissa said, with a sad tone to her voice

"Mom, I'm showing Marissa to my room!"

Alex and Marissa walked up the stairs and down the hall. Alex pointed out the different rooms and then they got to hers.

"Thanks, I just wish you weren't going back downstairs"

"I know me too. I'll try and sneak up later. Good night" Alex said

Alex gave Marissa a kiss on the cheek and headed back downstairs.

Marissa crawled into Alex's bed and pulled the covers over her body. She couldn't get to sleep, even if she tried. Suddenly her cell phone rang, she flipped it open.

"Hey Summer" she said, greeting her friend.

"Hey Coop"

"Sum, whats up? It's late"

"I know, I just wanted to see whats up"

"well I'm trying to get to sleep" Marissa said.

"Sorry, how was your night with.....New girl"

"Her name is Alex, and it went well. Wait how did you know I was hanging out with her?"

"I hear things and I know things, But actually I called your dads place he told me you were at Alex's house" Summer said with a laugh

"Anyway, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Okay Sum. Well I gotta go"

"See ya tomorrow Coop"

Marissa hung up the phone and turned onto her side, she closed her eyes hoping she would get to sleep.

Alex plopped herself on the couch downstairs. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through some channels, but couldn't settle on one.

Alex's mom walked into the living room and smiled at Alex.

"I'm going to bed, Good night"

"Good night, mom"

Alex watched her mom walk up the stairs to see of she was going straight to bed. She got distracted as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hello" Alex whispered into the phone.

"Hi" Anna said

Alex looked at her watch. An hour had passed since she got home

"Why are you calling me at one-thirty in the morning?"

"To see how things are going with Marissa, there was another reason but it's late and I forget"

"Your right it is late, here's a hint, don't call people at one-thirty in the morning" Alex said

"So you still haven't answered my question. How was your night with Marissa?"

"It was good"

"Something happened, I can tell. Your practically smiling into the phone"

"We kissed, that's all. No big deal"

"Thats a huge deal!"

Alex smiled.

"Anyways, I should get going, I need to try and get some sleep"

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye Anna"

"Wait I remember what I was going to say-" Anna said, but it was too late, Alex had already hung up.

Alex flipped her phone shut and looked up the stairs. Her house was dark and she assumed her mom was in bed. She went back to watching the TV.

A couple minutes later She flipped off the TV. She quietly got up off the couch. She couldn't see where she was going. She carefully looked around as she walked up the stairs. When she got upstairs she looked at her Moms bedroom door which was closed.

Alex sighed in relief.

She turned the doorknob to her bedroom door and quietly walked in, closing the door lightly behind her.

"Hey you" Marissa said as she looked at Alex

Alex jumped.

"I didn't know if you were awake"

"I couldn't sleep" Marissa said

"Same"

Alex walked over to the bed and laid down beside Marissa. Marissa turned onto her other side to face Alex.

"In that short amount of time, I actually missed you" Marissa said

Alex blushed and smiled.

Alex crawled into the bed and laid beside Marissa, Marissa turned onto her other side so she was facing Alex.

Marissa slowly put some of Alex's stray hairs behind her ear, she brushed her fingers down Alex's neck and to the back of her neck. Alex took a deep breath and looked into Marissa's eyes. Marissa slowly pulled Alex in, and softly touched Alex's lips with hers. Alex returned the kiss and deepened it. Marissa's hands started to roam Alex's body. Alex slowly moved on top of Marissa, and continued to kiss her, her hands roamed over Marissa's body and moved underneath her shirt. Alex slowly started to take Marissa's shirt off, But a noise interrupted them.

Alex stopped and Marissa put her shirt down.

Alex started to get up and Marissa sighed.

"Don't get up"

The banging started again and Marissa also got up out of bed. Alex opened her bedroom door and walked downstairs, Marissa slowly followed.

The banging continued and Alex realized it was coming from the front door.

"Who knocks on a door at this time of the night?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know"

Alex opened the door and stood there in shock, when she recognized who it was.

Marissa stood there confused.

"Jodie?" Alex said quietly

"Hi, sorry about the banging, but it's pouring rain outside"

"What are you doing here?"

Marissa observed the conversation and noticed that Alex tensed up. Marissa walked over to Alex and grabbed her hand to relax her. Alex locked her hand with Marissa's and she calmed down.

"Well, it's a long story. This girl who I was kinda of seeing, who was also my roomate, kicked me out. I heard you moved here so I thought I'd see if I could crash here for the night"

There was a long silence and Marissa sensed the awkwardness.

A feeling came over Marissa, One she was beginning to recognize lately. She was jealous.

Alex moved aside, and Jodie walked in. Jodie briefly looked at Marissa and smiled.

Jodie sat on the couch and Alex and Marissa made their way over.

"I didn't even know you were in Newport" Alex said.

"I move around a lot now. I called Anna and she told me where you lived"

"Remind me to yell at her" Alex said

"So who's your friend, she's hot?" Jodie said as she looked Marissa up and down

"Don't even think about it!" Alex said

"oh, she's protective" Jodie said.

"I'm Marissa" Marissa said, introducing herself.

Alex kissed Marissa on the cheek, and held her. Marissa settled into the embrace.

"Well I'm Jodie, Me and Alex went to school together in LA, before she got booted"

"Did you guys use to- are you guys- ex's?" Marissa asked

"We went out, for a short time a long while ago. But there were no real feelings, I'm not the kind of person to settle down, so Alex ended it. But that was like a couple years ago. But we're friends now."

"How do you know Anna?" Marissa asked, trying to understand things better

"I met her in LA, last summer"

"cool"

"Anyway Alex, I might be going back to school here."

Alex didn't respond she just glared at Jodie.

"So Marissa, I can't believe you put up with Alex."

"She's easy to put up with. But I better go, so you guys can catch up. I don't fit into your conversation and you guys probably want to be alone. I'll see you later Alex"

Marissa picked up her things and without Alex's knowledge she picked up Alex's car keys.

Marissa walked out the door.

"Marissa wait!" Alex said, but it was too late. Marissa was gone.

"You always have to ruin everything!" Alex yelled at Jodie.

"Come on, it's not like you actually love her" Jodie said.

Alex glared at Jodie, with a broken expression.

"Oh my god, you love her?" Jodie said, suddenly feeling bad.

"Alex, you've fallen hard, You've never fallen this hard or fast before" Jodie continued

"Marissa's different.....as soon as I saw her, I fell for her. I couldn't stop thinking about her and when she finally talked to me, I was the happiest person in the world"

"Go after her then!" Jodie said.

"She's staying at her dads. I have no idea where that is"

"The Alex I use to know would've given up right about now. But for once in your life chase after what you want" Jodie said with a smile on her face.

Alex looked out her window and noticed that her car was gone.

"Marissa took my car" Alex said with a sigh.

"Take your moms" Jodie said.

Alex flipped open her cell phone and called Seth.

Seth's phone rang loudly and he reached over to get it, he was still half asleep.

"Hello" he grumbled into the phone

"Seth, I need your help"

"Alex?" Seth said, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch.

"It's two-thirty in the morning. It's the middle of the night, what do you want with me in the middle of the night?"

"Where does Marissa's dad live?"

"I don't remember. I've only been there once since he moved, only because he's friends with my parents. Why do you need to know"

"Long story, lets just say.......She took off because I upset her"

"Well come pick me up and I can help you, but I'm only helping you because your hot. And I expect to meet summer. Since she's Marissa's best friend it'll be easy to introduce me to Summer"

"Deal, Thanks Seth, I'll be there soon" Alex said. She shut her phone and got up.

Alex ran upstairs and quickly took her Pajamas off and put on a tank top and a pair of jeans. She grabbed a sweater off her shelf and put it on, she zipped it up as she ran back down stairs.

She grabbed her moms keys off the counter and walked outside. The rain was heavy and she could hear the loud bangs of thunder

"Great a Storm, thats just great" She mumbled to herself as she go into her moms car.

She slowly backed out of her driveway and drove down the deserted roads.

She drove into Seth's driveway, Seth was already waiting outside and he slowly got into Alex's car.


	8. Chapter 8: Through the Storm

**Chapter 8**

Marissa slammed her bedroom door in her dad's face.

"Marissa, whats wrong?" He asked through the door.

"Nothing, leave me alone"

"Sweetie, you know you can talk to me about anything"

"It's nothing!"

"Marissa theres something wrong, if there wasn't you wouldn't have come back home in the middle of the night. Just tell me whats going on"

The one thing Marissa loved about her dad was he always cared. Not like her mom who constantly shut her out. Marissa had a bond with her dad, she usually told him everything. She sorted through her thoughts to try and figure out how she would talk to her dad about something like this. It was all new territory for her and she was scared.

Marissa walked over to her door and opened it, she made her way back to her bed and sat down. Jimmy fallowed close behind and sat beside her.

"What's wrong Kiddo"

"Have you ever had feelings for someone, that you'd never thought you'd have feelings for?" Marissa said, slightly confused by her own words.

But to Marissa's surprise Jimmy understood each word.

"Of course, what's going on?"

"I like someone, but I don't really know how to handle it. It's new....for me"

Jimmy nodded, "Who is it?"

Marissa looked away from her dad. This was the part of the conversation she was trying to avoid. She knew her dad was always there for her. But her dad had just come back to Newport after recently moving away. Marissa tried to let him in many times but she couldn't get over that grudge, the grudge she held over him for leaving her behind.

Although she remembered the day he showed up on her doorstep, And said he was back in town.

She shook her head trying to rid her thoughts.

"Dad, your not going to leave me again are you?"

Jimmy looked shocked at the question, he put his arm over Marissa shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere" He said

She searched her mind. She felt safer at his house, she felt happier now then she ever had. The brunette thought about Alex and how to ease into the topic.

"Dad, can I move in with you?" Marissa said, thinking this topic would break the ice to the rest of the conversation. But at the same time she hoped he would say yes.

"Really? Yes of course, if you want to"

Marissa smiled at her dads words.

"But that's not what's bugging you"

"I like someone" Marissa said, attempting to spit it all out, but failed.

"Who? And what about Ryan?"

"Ryan cheated on me, with three different girls" Marissa said bluntly.

_How come that was so easy to say, just spit it out....tell him Marissa_ thought to herself

"Are okay?" He asked as he hugged his daughter.

"I'm fine dad. I meet someone, a couple days ago. I never thought I'd like this person but I do, and I think I just messed it up. When I first saw the person, I wanted to instantly be with this person" Marissa said, still leaving out who the person actually was.

"Kiddo, the only thing I can say. Is if you like someone go for it, regardless. And if this 'person' likes you back then I'm sure you can fix whatever you messed up"

Jimmy smiled and laughed as he started to put things together.

"Thanks dad"

"Just tell her how you feel and how much it scares you" jimmy said

Marissa stared at her dad shocked at the words he had just said.

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid Marissa, you spent the night at a friends you met a couple days ago, and you storm through the front door soaking wet in the middle of the night, and slam your bedroom door in my face. I knew something was wrong"

Marissa smiled, as Jimmy smiled.

"You see this" Jimmy said, pointing his finger at Marissa's heart.

Marissa nodded.

"No one can tell you what your heart wants, except yourself. No matter how scary, different or new it may be. You have to follow it, never betray your own heart, That's the worst pain you can ever experience. The pain of breaking your own heart, is more painful then someone you love breaking it"

Marissa nodded as she took in his words. Marissa gave Her dad a hug.

Alex drove as Seth told her the directions.

"So why are you chasing after Marissa at-" Seth paused and looked at his watch, a fair amount of time had passed by since Alex had picked him up "three-thirty in the morning, or in the middle of the night. Whatever you prefer to call it" He continued.

"My sorta ex showed up on my doorstep, Marissa felt out of place and jealous so she left. Now I'm chasing after what I want. Nothing in my life has ever gone right, My relationship with my parents is distant, specially my dad" Alex took a deep breath before she continued.

"The people I dated in the past might as well have ripped out my heart and stepped on it before they said 'I love you' instead of waiting till afterwards to do so. And well, school hasn't always been a fun experience either"

Seth looked at Alex, shock written all over his face. He never expected for the blonde to open up to him, at all.

"That's intense" was all Seth managed to say.

"Turn left" Seth said as he pointed to the rood.

"No! Not your left, my left"

Alex sighed and grumbled as she drove down a street, she didn't even need to go down.

"Why did you get kicked out of school, In LA?"

"Long story short, I punched a guy in the face"

Seth glared at Alex, in shock once again. Seth changed his expression to a questioning look.

"I guess you could say, self defense. He started to fight with me over this chick, who was his girlfriend. I didn't even like her in the way he thought I did. But he got protective because me and this girl were friends so he swung at me but I socked him first"

"Wow, your feisty" Seth said with a grin.

Alex continued to drive as Seth told her the way.

"Why is it taking so long to get there"

"You went down a whole bunch of wrong roads"

"Who's fault was that?" Alex said grumpily.

"Definitely yours" Seth said with a half smile.

Alex glared at him and raised her eyebrow.

"That's her dad's street" Seth said pointing down a long, quiet street.

"Which house?" Alex asked, as she stopped the car.

"Well I would guess the house with your car parked in the driveway?"

"Shut up Seth, your not helping"

"Sure I am, that was me helping you. Just look for your car"

Alex banged her head on the steering wheel as her hand made a fist.

"Calm down, stop taking it out on the car" Seth said

"If you don't stop driving me crazy I'll take it out on you" Alex said.

"You don't know what house it is?" She asked, trying to calm herself down.

"Not exactly"

"Seth!"

"I'm sorry!"

Alex opened her door. The rain was heavier then before and started to drench her, as she stood outside her car. The thunder was loud as it crashed through the sky.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Stay here"

Alex walked down the sidewalks. Through the puddles. The rain still continued to fall.

_Now I remember why I don't attempt to do relationships, _she thought to herself.

Alex stopped as she noticed her car, she was standing right in front of Marissa's Dad's house.

A grin formed on her face, but she didn't move she stood there and looked at it.

"Why don't you give Alex a call?" Jimmy suggested as he started to walk out of Marissa bedroom.

"It's late"

"I'm sure she's still up" Jimmy said with a smile, as he leaned up against the door frame.

"Thanks dad"

"Your welcome, Kiddo" Jimmy walked out of the room, and left Marissa alone.

Marissa looked at her phone and dialed Alex's number.

Alex's phone vibrated on the drivers seat in her moms car. Seth watched it, debating whether to pick it up.

He shrugged and flipped it open

"Alex's phone"

"Seth?" Marissa asked.

"Marissa?"

"where's Alex?"

"Honestly, I have no idea where she went"

Marissa sat in confusion.

"Marissa, I think someones waiting for you outside!" Jimmy said, as he called up the stairs.

Marissa shut her phone, hanging up on Seth. She walked down the stairs and looked out the front window. She saw Alex pacing back and forth on the sidewalk in front of their house. A crack of lighting lit up the sky and Alex looked at it, she found it oddly fascinating.

Jimmy left Marissa's side at the window and walked back upstairs, leaving Marissa alone.

Marissa walked to the front door and went outside. She remained fairly close to the house. She watched the blonde as she paced back and forth, a smile came across Marissa's face.

Marissa walked closer to her but was still a fair distance away.

"What are you doing!?" Marissa said, loud enough so Alex could hear her.

Alex quickly turned toward her.

"I was fighting with my thoughts!"

The wind was strong and so was the rain. The thunder echoed through the sky, making it hard to hear each other's words. Another crack of lighting filled the sky.

Marissa laughed, and cracked a smile.

"Your getting soaked!" Marissa stated.

"That's okay, I like the rain!"

Marissa walked to the sidewalk, where Alex was standing.

They remained silent.

"You took my car" Alex said, breaking the sudden silence.

"Sorry, I felt awkward. I just needed to leave"

"I understand that, But you took my car"

"Sorry" Marissa said, with a slight laugh.

"But I'm not here because of my car-" Alex said, seriousness coming across her face

Suddenly a car pulled up near Jimmy's house. Seth turned off the car and crawled to the passenger side.

"I remembered where the house was!" Seth said as he stuck his head out the window.

Both Alex and Marissa laughed.

Seth rolled up the window, and sat back down in his seat.

Marissa raised an eyebrow at Alex, waiting for her to finish what she was saying. Alex walked a little bit toward the house, and away from her mom's car, and Seth. Marissa followed. They stood outside in the rain, for a few moments before the silence was broken. Alex stood closer to Marissa.

"I'm Sorry" Alex said

"For what?"

"To be honest, I'm sorry for pushing you away"

"You didn't, I pushed myself away" Marissa said.

"I push everything away, regardless if you noticed it or not. I have a tendency to do that"

"you still shouldn't be sorry, I should" Marissa said

Alex laughed.

"Anyway" Alex's tone changed "I came here because, I want to be with you. And I know that probably scares you. I know I've only known you for a few days, seen as its technically Sunday now, And if it does scare you I'm sorry. It's just when I first saw you, I knew I wanted to hold you. When I saw you at lunch with Ryan on my first day, I got jealous and I didn't even know you. But when you talked to me that day, I was happy for once, in a very long time-"

Marissa stepped forward and whispered in Alex's ear, cutting her off.

"Being with you, will change a lot of things, and it could get hard. But, When I first saw you, I have to admit I couldn't take my eyes off you, and that scared me. The when you kissed me on the beach, my heart raced and that felt so right"

Seth attempted to watch through the window, but couldn't see anything through the rain drops on the surface of it. He rolled down the window a crack, so he could spy on them.

"What are you afraid of?" Alex whispered,trying to understand Marissa's feelings more.

"Hurting you and loosing my friends because I'm with you"

"If their your friends, they'll eventually respect your decision......But you can take your time with them. As for hurting me, don't worry about it, I have a strong heart"

"I've hurt many people in the past, and trust me I'm afraid of hurting you"

"I'll take the chances of getting hurt, just to be with you" Alex whispered as she cupped the brunettes jaw.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update, But I have a project in my Writers Craft course due on Friday so I'm pretty swamped. But the next chapter will be up ASAP. **


	9. Chapter 9: Whatever It Takes

**Chapter 9**

Marissa blushed.

Alex pulled Marissa into her and kissed her lips gently.

"I want to be with you" Marissa said, breaking the kiss.

Alex smiled and held onto the brunette tightly.

Marissa leaned in and their lips connected, Alex immediately deepened the kiss, and pulled Marissa's body even closer then it was before. Alex's hand grazed Marissa's cheek and Marissa's hand remained on Alex's hips.

Alex broke away when she remembered they were still standing outside in the pouring rain.

"I'm cold" Alex said bluntly.

Marissa laughed

"I'm cold too"

Alex started to back away but Marissa grabbed Alex's belt loops and pulled her close.

"You were keeping me warm" Marissa said with a smile.

Alex kissed Marissa on the forehead, and then leaned her forehead against hers.

"it's late" Alex whispered.

"So, come inside" Marissa said cupping Alex's jaw.

_I don't want to ruin this, maybe we shouldn't move to fast, _Alex thought to herself

"I don't want to rush this" Alex said

"Just because I invited you inside, it doesn't mean we have to 'rush' things" Marissa said with a slight laugh.

"I know, I was just telling you what was on my mind"

"Good, I'm glad you told me what was on your mind" Marissa said, still smiling

They started to walk closer to the house when Alex stopped.

"What?" Marissa said, suddenly confused

"Seth"

"Oh" Marissa said, forgetting he was even there.

Alex ran over to her mom's car, Seth rolled down his window even more, and stuck his head out.

"Can you drop off my mom's car, at my place. Do you think you could find a way home after you drop my mom's car off"

Seth handed Alex's cell phone to her.

"I can do that, your house isn't far from mine, I can walk. The rain might melt me a bit"

He started Alex's mom's car.

"See ya around!" He said loudly to Alex.

Alex gave a slight wave.

He slowly reversed out of the driveway and drove down the street.

Alex and Marissa entered the house, dripping wet. Jimmy came down the stairs and smiled.

"I'll get you guys some towels"

Jimmy walked off and came back a few minutes later. There were already two little puddles on the floor from the rain dripping off of the girls. He handed them the towels and they dried off a bit.

"Hello Alex" Jimmy greeted her

"Hi"

"I'm Jimmy, Marissa's dad"

Jimmy shook Alex's hand and then smiled.

"What are you guys going to do, go to sleep?"

"Dad I can't sleep" Marissa said.

"You guys want me to make some breakfast instead"

"Sure dad, just don't make french toast" Marissa said with a laugh.

Alex felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

She pulled it out and looked at the number.

"I have to take this" Alex said as she walked away from Marissa in the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Hi mom" Alex said into the phone.

"Alex, where the hell are you! I woke up and found Jodie sleeping on my couch and found you gone, and then some guy dropped off my car, so you better explain" Her mom said.

"Mom, I'm at Marissa's"

"Who?"

"The girl who sorta slept over"

"Oh right, your friend"

"Actually she's my girlfriend" Alex said.

Alex could hear the anger build up in her moms voice. From the kitchen Marissa and Jimmy both watched Alex.

"Alex! I thought we talked about this while you were with Jodie. You can't roam the streets at night with everyone you date. Alex we just moved here, I had to quit my job and start a new one and leave everything behind just so you could go to school here. Not roam around town with one of your girls of the week"

"Mom!"

"Alex I've excepted the fact that you have a right to date who you want, but I don't want to wake up in the morning and find your ex's on my couch and strange random guys take my car home. You might have gotten away with stuff in LA but not here"

"Mom, Jodie showed up in the middle of the night, I had no choice but to let her in. And then Marissa left so I came to Marissa's house and Seth came too, and Seth was the one who returned your car. I'm not like I was in LA"

"Alex people don't just change when they move to a new town"

"Mom, you didn't even know me in the first place"

"Get your ass home, we'll continue this conversation when you get here"

"Mom!"

"Now!" And with that Alex's mom hung up the phone.

Alex slowly hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen.

"I have to go"

"What, why?" Marissa said.

"My mom's not to happy with me" Alex said, starring at the floor.

"I'm sorry" Alex said again.

"It's okay" Marissa said, pouting.

"Your welcome here anytime" Jimmy said.

Alex smiled, she never had a girlfriends parent be this kind to her.

"I'll call you" Alex said, she kissed Marissa on the cheek and walked away and then out the door.

Alex drove away and turned on the radio.

The relaxing rock tune calmed her down. She sighed as she pulled into her driveway. She locked the car door and walked into her house.

Jodie was sitting on the couch, minding her own business when Alex walked in.

"Your still here?"

"Not for long, I'm going to stay at a hotel for a while until I get an apartment"

"Good" Alex said.

"Jodie get out!" Alex's mom said when she entered the living room.

"Good luck" Jodie whispered to Alex as she walked by her.

Jodie slammed the door as she left the house.

"I don't want to be like your father, he never knew how to deal with you"

"Mom, I wasn't doing anything bad. I just went to a friends house"

"Alex, you were out all night and I don't believe that. When I wake up and I find people on my couch, and your friends dropping off cars, then it's not just a simple visit to a friends house that you were up to"

"Mom.........your a pain in my ass" Alex said, without thinking.

Alex's mom became even more angry.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"Get out of my house!"

Alex thought back to the past when her father had kicked her out, in the little time she had lived with him. He pretty much told her to hit the road and she hasn't spoken to him since.

"Where do you expect me to go"

"I don't care at this point. Find somewhere to stay, I'm going back to LA. And I expect you to stay in school I've paid a lot of money for that school"

"You can't just kick me out and leave"

"Actually I can. I gave up to much for you. I left LA for you. And you screwed it up. Now you can finish school here on your own"

"Mom...."

"Pack your bags and get out!" Alex's mom said, raising her voice.

Alex walked upstairs and started to pack her things, a few hours had passed by as she filled some bags full of cloths and other necessities. She grabbed her bags and almost tripped walking down the stairs trying to carry them all.

"I'll call you, later to make sure you found a place"

"Mom, don't bother. Never talk to me again" Alex said as she closed the door behind her.

She walked to her car and put her bags in the truck and some in the back seat. Before she pulled out of the driveway she banged her head on the steering wheel. She debated where to go, she had Anna's, Seth's or Marissa's dad's.

She made her decision and pulled out of the driveway.

**A/N sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, I have a lot of school work and I'm also working on a Thirteen and Cameron(house MD) story and a House and Thirteen story because my boyfriend gave me the idea to do that. Thanks for being patient :) and i hope you enjoy this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: Always there for you

**A/N: first off, I'm sorry for the lack of updates I've just been really busy, with school-my writers craft course, My boyfriend, My friends and other stories as well. And I just want to say a big thank you to those who review and comment:)**

**Chapter 10**

knock, knock

Marissa heard someone knocking on the door.

"Dad, door!"

Jimmy walked to the door and opened it to a very upset Alex.

"Whats wrong, hon" Jimmy said

"My mom, kicked me out. Can I talk to Marissa please"

"Sure, sure. Come in. Marissa!"

"What dad, I was-" Marissa saw Alex and cut herself off, she walked over to her girlfriend and hugged her.

"Oh my god, whats wrong" Marissa whispered.

"My mom kicked me out, I didn't know what to do"

Marissa continued to hug her and comfort her. She pecked her on the forehead, and Jimmy walked over to them.

"You can stay with us, do you have some bags In your car?" Jimmy asked.

Alex nodded.

"I'll get them" Jimmy said, stopping Alex from doing it.

"Thanks" Alex mumbled.

"Why did she kick you out" Marissa said, as she brushed Alex's hair behind her ears, and out of her face.

"Because I was out all night, and she woke up and Jodie was on the couch, and I was gone. She said, I was beginning to act like I was in LA, and I told her I changed but she wouldn't listen. And she's leaving the city. So I have no where to go"

"Well you're here now" Marissa said.

Marissa sighed. She hated seeing Alex upset. Alex had such a rebellious attitude and image, but she knew Alex was a softie on the inside, but she hated seeing Alex hurt like this. She wiped away Alex's tears and kissed her tear stained cheek.

"It'll be okay" Marissa said.

Marissa was doing her best at comforting Alex. Marissa wasn't good at comforting anyone, usually. But comforting Alex seemed to come naturally to her.

Alex began to calm down, as she remained in Marissa's arms. She felt safe there. Knowing Marissa cared seemed to relax her.

Jimmy walked through the door carrying and dragging Alex's bags.

Alex walked over and took some, to help him out.

"Thanks" Alex said.

"Your welcome"

"Dad, where is she going to sleep?"

"I don't know, can I trust you enough for her to say in your room until I get the guest room fixed up...."

"Yes dad"

"Okay......go show Alex to your room, and bring her bags up" Jimmy said even thought he wasn't keen on Alex and Marissa sleeping in the same room.

Marissa led the way carrying a couple bags, and Alex followed behind carrying bags as well.

"I'm sorry, for barging in like this"

"Are you kidding, I'm glad you came here" Marissa said.

They entered Marissa's room and they sat the bags on the ground. Alex leaned up against the wall, looking broken and confused.

"Are you going to be okay" Marissa said as she stood in front of the blonde.

"I'll be fine" Alex leaned her head back lightly hitting it against the wall.

Marissa smiled. She loved it when Alex tried to be tough, even though it was so clear that she was scared and upset.

Marissa walked closer to her, and put her hands on Alex's hips.

"Does it hurt...Your mom kicking you out"

"Yes" Alex answered in one word.

"I'm sorry"

Alex looked at Marissa, and connected with her eyes.

"For what?"

"For getting you kicked out"

"It wasn't your fault" Alex said, being honest. She didn't put the blame on Marissa at all.

"I left, you chased after me"

"Chasing after you was my choice" Alex said with a smile.

"I'm glad you did though" Marissa said.

"Me too"

Alex brushed Marissa's hair out of her face and grazed Marissa's lips with hers. Kissing Marissa made her feel weak, in a good way. Marissa deepened the kiss, and pressed her body against Alex's. Alex felt her sadness slowly disappear and happiness replaced it. Marissa broke the kiss, and they both took deep breaths of air.

Marissa pecked Alex on the lips, and then on the cheek.

Alex smiled.

"I'm here, if you ever want to talk" Marissa said.

"I know" Alex smiled again.

Alex hugged Marissa, she loved the embrace. Although Alex was afraid of hurting Marissa if she hugged her to hard, because she seemed so fragile.

Jimmy walked upstairs and stood in the doorway. He cleared his throat to get there attention.

Alex let go and turned to face him.

"Feeling better?" He asked, concern actually evident in his voice.

Alex nodded yes.

"Thats good, do you guys want some food?"

"sure" Marissa said.

"Okay I'll call for delivery. I was going to invite the Cohen's over for supper tonight. If that's okay with you guys"

"It's fine dad. Seth and Alex are good friends"

"Okay" Jimmy said.

"What time is it?" Marissa asked.

"Four"

"In the afternoon? Already?"

"Marissa you and Alex spent all night running back and forth, outside in the rain. And you guys spent the morning together, and Alex spent the afternoon getting kicked out. Time goes by fast"

Jimmy walked downstairs and called the Cohen's.

Alex and Marissa laughed lightly.

Marissa leaned into Alex and lightly kissed her again.

"I'm glad your here" Marissa said.

"Me too, although I'm not happy I got kicked out"

Marissa smiled and took Alex's hand in hers.

They walked downstairs and into the living room. They sat on the couch and Marissa turned on the TV.

Jimmy walked into the room, portable phone in hand.

"The Cohen's will be here in an hour"

"Okay"Marissa said

"Wanna help me in the kitchen" Jimmy said, more of an order than a question.

The girls got up and made their way into the kitchen. They helped cooked and goofed around a little, Marissa threw some carrots at Alex, and Alex fought back by throwing some back at her. Alex started to cut up some fruit, because Jimmy had asked her to. She walked behind Marissa and held out a piece of an orange. Marissa opened her mouth and Alex placed the orange into it. Marissa turned around and Pecked her on the lips.

Alex smiled and walked away, and went back to doing her job.

Finally, the cooking was done and There was a knock at the door.

"Will someone get that!" Jimmy yelled.

Alex looked over at Marissa who had her hands full with setting the table. Alex walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Alex" Kirsten said.

"Hi, Mrs. Cohen. Come in"

They entered the house, Seth slowly trailing behind.

"Hey" He said greeting Alex. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Seth, can't breath"

"Sorry" He said with a smile and let her go.

"So you're living with Marissa Cooper now"

"How did you know?"

"Marissa's dad told my dad that you got kicked out and you'll be staying with them for a while"

"Oh"

Seth draped his arm around Alex's shoulder, and they walked into the kitchen.

**Okay so I know this chapter was kinda short, And I know not much happened-i didn't really like this chapter to be honest-the next one will be better, and drama will be coming up soon. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	11. Chapter 11: At a loss of breath

**Chapter 11**

Seth and Alex sat down beside each other at the table.

"So Seth, how you been" Jimmy asked

"I've actually been pretty good, although I could use more Alex time, in my life" He said with a flirty smile.

Alex chuckled although Marissa didn't seem to think it was as funny, she glared at Seth. There was no doubt that she was jealous.

They talked for a while, and shared some laughs at the dinner table. Alex actually felt welcome in the environment. They never did things like this at her place.

Marissa's cell phone rang loudly, everyone turned their attention to her.

She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID. She left the kitchen politely so she could take her friends call.

"Hey Sum"

"Hey Coop, I'm on my way over. Want to hang out, maybe catch a movie tonight"

"Sum, I'm kinda in the middle of something. I'm having dinner with the Cohen's"

"Eww gross, why?"

"Sum, their friends with my dad. And Seth isn't so bad" Marissa said, defending Alex's friend

"Well set another place then...."

"Sum....."

"Coop, come on we haven't spent time together in so long, and I guess I can put up with the comic book geek"

"Okay fine....but you have to be nice"

"Coop....." Summer said in a whining tone

Marissa was silent on the other end.

"Fine" Summer said, defeated.

Marissa walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and set it between her and Jimmy.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Summer's on her way over. I told her she can join us for supper"

"Summers coming......here?" Seth asked

"Yes" Marissa said

"Awesome.....Isn't this awesome" He said draping his arm over Alex's shoulders again.

Alex laughed and shrugged his arm off.

"I suppose....I'll be right back" Alex left the room and made her way upstairs.

Marissa excused herself and followed her.

"Hey, what's wrong" Marissa asked, stopping Alex on the steps.

"Nothing I was just going to use the washroom"

"Oh.....look I'm sorry about Summer coming over"

"No, it's okay.....she's your friend" Alex said

"Okay, well she wants to see a movie later and since it's Summer she'll probably want to shop as well.....will you come?"

"I don't know..."

"You can bring Seth, that way he'll be happy and you won't be totally bored" Marissa offered.

Alex laughed.

"I'll go, but you realize if Seth goes he won't stop bugging Summer"

"I know"

Marissa walked up a few more steps and stood on a step below the step Alex was standing on. She took Alex's hand in hers.

"Just promise me you'll try to have some fun"

"Fine...I'll try"

Alex held the railing and leaned down and kissed Marissa's lips gently. Marissa gently kissed back and cupped Alex's jaw with her hand. With her other hand Alex rested it on Marissa's cheek.

There was a knock at the front door.

"Coop!" Summer's voice echoed through the closed door.

Alex broke the kiss and Marissa sighed.

"I better get that" Marissa said.

Alex nodded and continued to walk upstairs to the bathroom.

Marissa reached the door and opened it.

"Hey Summer"

"Hi!" Summer said, in her naturally peppy tone.

Summer walked into the house, and into the kitchen.

"Hey summer" Jimmy said in a cheery tone, welcoming Marissa's best friend.

"Hey Mr. Cooper"

Marissa sat down, and Summer sat down at the place Marissa had made for her.

"Food looks good" Summer said.

"Thanks....Marissa and Alex helped make it"

"Alex....." Summer mumbled

Marissa nudged Summer's arm.

Alex walked into the kitchen and sat back down in her seat.

"Look at Summer, isn't she amazing" Seth said whispering in Alex's ear.

Marissa looked at them and she couldn't understand why she got so jealous. A part of her wanted to know what he was whispering in her ear and a part of her wanted Seth not to whisper in her ear at all. Marissa sighed.

Summer observed where Marissa was looking and gave a low laugh.

"Are they dating?" Summer whispered to Marissa.

Marissa froze at the question. She gave Summer a very stern glare.

"No!" Marissa said loud enough that the whole table heard and everyone was staring at her.

"Jeez Coop.....calm down"

Alex looked at Marissa, concerned.

Marissa put a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth and ignored the look from Alex.

"So, Summer...how are you?" Alex said in a bitchy tone, which Summer had noticed.

"Actually I'm good...minus the fact that I'm talking to you"

"well I'm equally happy that I'm talking to you..." Alex said, sarcastically.

Summer glared at Alex. Marissa sighed in annoyance

"Summer can I talk to you"

Marissa pulled Summer out of the room and into the living room.

"What?"

"I thought you said you'd be nice"

"Hey she started it......"

"Sum...."

"What?! Now you taking her side! You use to always take my side, why do you suddenly stop when this girl enters the picture!" Summer demanded, more than asked.

"Summer...I...."

"You what? Your ditching me for these nerds!"

"No I'm not! They aren't as bad as you think. You'll see that when you get to know them. They're coming to the movies tonight with us, just get to know them"

"Fine....but why the sudden shift in friends?"

"All those other people at school weren't my friends and face it they aren't and were never yours. They were all Ryans friends. And they were only nice to us because I was dating Ryan, at the time, but I'm not anymore...so I made new and better friends"

Summer sighed.

"Fine! But I'm only doing this for you"

Marissa smiled "Thanks"

Everyone was finished eating. And they all entered the living room.

"Well we appreciate the food Jim, Next time your coming to our place" Sandy said.

"Okay, fine by me" Jimmy said with a laugh.

"Thanks Jimmy" Kirsten said.

"Your welcome"

"Well we better get going" Sandy said.

"Seth you staying, or coming?"

"Actually Mr. Cohen, Seth is gonna accompany me to the movies tonight" Alex said, with a smile on her face.

"what....." Seth whispered, obviously not wanting to go.

"Summer's coming....." Alex whispered back.

"If that's okay, dad" Seth said, suddenly pumped to go.

"It's fine, just be home at a decent time" Sandy said.

Sandy and Kirsten left and Jimmy went back into the kitchen, The four teenagers stood in the living room, in silence.

"Are you ready to go?" Summer asked impatiently, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I just need to go changed" Marissa said.

Marissa smiled at Alex and then walked away.

"I'll be right back" Alex said, following Marissa up the stairs.

"So....Summer, how are you"

Summer cringed at Seth's voice.

"Fine" She said, in a bitchy tone.

Seth nodded. And he began rambling on about pointless things.

Marissa rushed around her room trying to find something cute to wear. Alex leaned against the door frame and smiled. Marissa held up an outfit to look at it, she quickly tried it on and inspected it in the mirror. She sighed and tried on a few other outfits. She picked up a pair of black designer jeans and a pink colored shirt that hung down a bit in the front.

"You should wear that one" Alex said

Marissa jumped, startled that Alex had been standing there.

"I'm sorry, if I scared you"

"You really think this one looks good"

"Anything looks good on you" Alex said.

Marissa turned away from the mirror and turned her attention to Alex.

"Thanks" she said with a smile.

Alex walked into the room and stood in front of Marissa.

"Ready to go?"

"Not yet....."

Marissa grabbed Alex's belt loops and pulled her closer. Marissa lips pressed onto Alex's. The blonde immediately deepened the kiss and put her arms around Marissa's hips, pulling her close so Marissa's body was pressing against hers. Marissa's hand glided up Alex's waist and under her shirt. Marissa explored with her hand, and Alex lightly moaned into Marissa's lips. Marissa began to take Alex's shirt off.

"COOP!! HURRY UP!" Summer screamed up the stairs.

Alex slowly broke away, and soon regretted it. She fixed her shirt and sighed.

"Don't-stop" Marissa said, breathing heavily.

"Hurry up! Or else I'm coming up there and dragging you out of this house! I can't take anymore words coming out from Cohen's mouth!" Summer said loudly, so they would hear her.

Marissa and Alex both stood there breathing heavily. Alex cupped Marissa's jaw and lightly kissed her on the lips. They walked out of the room and walked slowly down the stairs.

"How long does it take to pick an outfit?"

"Well, if Alex wasn't there it wouldn't have taken so long" Seth said.

"What?" Summer said, turning to face him

"Uh-nothing"

Alex glared at Seth and punched him in the arm when she walked over to him. Alex was still breathing a little heavily, and Seth noticed.

"A little short of breath....are we?"

"Shut up" Alex said.

The four of them walked out of the house and got into Marissa's car.

Marissa backed out of the driveway and drove down the street, She looked in the mirror a couple times to look at Alex who was sitting in the back, starring out the window.

"Tell me all the dirty details of what happened upstairs" Seth leaned over to her and whispered softly so only Alex could hear him.

"Never" she whispered.

**A/N: thanks for reading this story and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you like it so far. The next chapter should be up shortly. **


	12. Chapter 12: Fearless

**Chapter 12**

They arrived at the movie theater, and they exited the car. Marissa and Summer walked faster than Alex and Seth, Alex and Seth trailed slowly behind.

"What should I say to Summer?" Seth asked, impatiently.

"I don't know, you seem to fail every time you try to talk to her. Could it possibly get any worse.....wait it's you, it can get ten times worse"

Seth smirked, "Very funny" He said sarcastically.

"I thought so" Alex smiled.

"Hey losers! We'll meet you inside, we're seeing Twilight" Summer yelled at them.

Summer linked arms with Marissa and she rushed inside, dragging Marissa with her,

"Did we just get ditched?"

"Something like that" Alex said.

They got to the ticket booth, Seth bought their tickets. He handed a ticket to Alex.

"It's on me" He said

"Thanks"

They walked through the theater, Alex felt someone's arm bump into hers.

"I'm so sor-" He began, but cut himself off when Alex looked at him.

"On second thought, I'm not sorry" Ryans low voice continued. One of his friends, another jock laughed.

"That's no surprise" Alex mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that's no surprise, Your not sorry about anything"

"I have nothing to be sorry for, you should watch where you're going"

Alex became angry. She crunched her hand into a fist, and kept it against her leg. She didn't like Ryan, not because he was Marissa's ex-although that was part of it- But the main reason was because of what he did to her and how he treated her.

"Okay then" Alex snickered.

Alex and Seth walked away, but Ryan followed them. He grabbed Alex's arm and turned her around to face him.

"I wasn't done"

"well, I was" Alex said. Yanking her arm out of Ryan's hand.

"No your not"

"Your right, I'm not. Asshole" Alex said

Ryan's jaw clenched.

Marissa and Summer were standing at the concession stand, they overheard Alex's voice and turned around. Marissa walked up to them and stood beside Seth, who was standing closely behind Alex. Summer sighed and walked over to Marissa and stood beside her.

Marissa grew tense, once she saw the anger that was written on Ryans' face.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl"

Marissa grew worried, as she listened to Ryan's words.

Alex laughed briefly, and then became serious again.

"Don't test me" She said sternly.

Marissa took a few steps forward and put her hand on Alex's arm. She rubbed her arm to try and calm her down. The contact calmed Alex down a bit, but she was still fuming.

"Alex..." Marissa whispered.

Ryan observed Marissa's behavior, he chuckled. It clicked in his head that Alex was the reason why Marissa had dumped him. Alex looked at Ryan, as he chuckled to himself. Alex's brows furrowed in confusion. She gave a Ryan a questioning glare.

"She left me....for you" Ryan whispered as he leaned into Alex. His face was close to Alex's, to close for comfort.

Alex was silent. Summer stood there confused, she observed the situation.

"Maybe if you treated her better then-"

"Shut up!" Ryan raised his voice.

Alex backed up a step, almost stepping on Seth.

Seth backed up to give Alex space.

"No" Alex said.

Alex tightened the fist she made earlier.

Marissa observed Alex, she noticed her temper was rising.

"Alex....calm down" Marissa whispered.

"Shut up, slut!" Ryan said.

The words Ryan had muttered made Alex even more angry.

Marissa didn't even try and calm Alex down this time. She didn't care what happened at this point.

"Don't talk to her that way"

"I can talk to her anyway I want, besides what can you do to possibly stop me"

"Nothing" Alex whispered. Alex didn't want to start a fight, she didn't want to hit him, for Marissa's sake.

"That's what I thought"

Alex smirked.

"this is the part where you'd walk away slut" Ryan said towards Alex.

Seth stepped up and his fist made contact with Ryan's face. Seth's bone made a loud crack at the contact, and Ryan grabbed his one side of his face.

Ryan took a deep breath.

They all looked at Seth in complete shock.

"I think I broke something" Seth winced.

Ryan glared at Seth.

Alex laughed.

Ryan pushed Alex.

"Hey!" Marissa said.

"It's okay" Alex whispered.

The manager walked over to them.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing" Ryan said

"We were just talking" He continued.

"Get out or I'll call security"

"Yes sir" Ryan said sarcastically.

The manager walked away, and was soon out of sight.

"I'll make your life hell" Ryan said, looking at each one of them.

"And you....." He said as he approached Marissa.

He grabbed Marissa's wrist, gripping it tightly.

"Ryan....your hurting me, let go"

"You dumped me, in front of everyone, for her.....Wait till everyone finds out that Marissa Cooper is getting it on with the new girl" Ryan tightened his grip around Marissa's Wrist.

"Ryan......your hurting me" She said again, softly.

Her wrist became red.

"Your a whore...You'll get bored of her and then you'll dump her and then move onto someone else" Ryan said.

Marissa winced in pain.

Alex stood there watching, anger filled her face.

"Let go of her" Alex said.

Ryan turned to face Alex. He let go of Marissa's wrist. She rubbed it.

"Or what? Your going to get your geek to punch me again, because it worked so well the first time"

"No this time, I'll do it myself"

Alex's fist made contact with Ryan's nose. This time he staggered backward and lost his balance.

"Good shot" Seth said.

Alex didn't look at Marissa, she didn't want to see how angry she was at her.

She saw the manager and Security coming, she looked at Ryan. She felt bad. He was grabbing his nose in pain, but if it wasn't for the security coming, he would've fought back.

"Alex we have to go" Seth said, breaking Alex out of her focus on Ryan.

Alex speed walked out of the theater. She got outside and breathed in some deep breaths. She was disappointed in herself, She didn't want to be the same as she was in LA. She moved her hair out of her face and clench her jaw, she breathed deeply in and out trying to calm herself. She started to walk down the sidewalk, not exactly sure where she was going.

Seth, Marissa and Summer stood near the ticket booth, because security threw them out.

"Well Marissa, I gotta say...You always date the people who use their fists to have conversations" Seth said.

Marissa ignored Seth's comment, she walked outside and looked around. Her friends slowly followed. Summer was still confused.

"What happened back there" Summer asked.

"I think it was obvious. Alex and Ryan had a disagreement, with their fists" Seth said.

"I wasn't talking to you" She walked closer to Marissa.

"Whats going on, what was Ryan talking about"

"Summer this isn't the time or place to talk about it" Marissa said, frustrated at her friend.

"Well Coop, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Marissa finally realized Alex had took off. She looked at Summer and contemplated explaining it to her.

"Alex is......"

Seth stood there listening to the conversation.

"Alex is....my girlfriend" Marissa finished.

Summer was stunned, but her facial expression was still warm and caring.

"Please don't hate me.....It's just I really like her. And when I first saw her, we just kind of connected. And me and Ryan were doing horribly and I didn't feel anything for him anymore. So I dumped him. And Then I started going out with Alex, but I really care about her....And it is scary, I don't exactly know what to do. This is all new to me Sum"

"Coop...I don't hate you. And you should've talked to me sooner. It will take a lot of time to get use to you and Alex being together. But your my best friend and if your happy then I'll have to get use to it. We've been friends forever Coop"

Marissa smiled. Even Seth smiled as he overheard the conversation.

"Wow Summer, that was sweet" Seth said, teasing her.

"Shut up" Summer said as she punched Seth in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Alex is gone" Marissa said, reminding them.

"Call her cell" Seth said.

"She might not want to talk to me at the moment" Marissa sighed, depressed.

Alex walked down the street and pulled out her phone, she dialed Anna's number.

"Hello" Anna said, greeting her friend.

"Hey" Alex's voice was depressing.

"Alex, whats wrong?"

"I punched Ryan"

"Really? Why?"

"He doesn't know how to control his mouth"

"Alex, I like that you want to protect Marissa. But you can't punch everyone who says something mean to her"

"I know, but Ryan's just...."

"I know" Anna said.

"So is Marissa mad at you?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know. You didn't talk to her"

"No, I took off"

"Alex......"

"I know, stupid decision"

"Go back and talk to her, she might not be angry at you, she might just be upset that you took off"

"yeah..."

"Oh while your on the phone, I have some bad news to tell you, this isn't probably a good time but I think you should hear it now"

Alex tensed up.

"Okay, what is it"

"Your mom didn't know where you were so she dropped by my house earlier, She told me about kicking you out and she handed me emancipation forms for me to pass on to you, she said to tell you she didn't want anything to do with you until you clean up your act. She said the she signed the forms, all you need to do is sign them and hand them in and you'll be emancipated"

Alex felt broken inside _she's kicking me out of her life. _

Alex never got along with her parents, but she was hoping for at least something better than this. But at that moment Alex was happy to get emancipated.

"Alex are you still there"

"Yeah...." Alex's voice was scratchy and filled with sadness.

"Alex, go talk to Marissa. Call me later"

"Okay"

Alex hung up the phone, and turned around, she began walking toward the theater.

"Do you think she's okay" Seth asked.

"She's probably fine, Alex seems tough" Summer said.

Marissa was silent.

"Maybe she went to your place" Summer suggested to Marissa.

"Maybe..."

Alex walked down the street quickly, and she spotted Seth from a distance.

Seth nudged Marissa.

"She's coming back, she probably just needed to clear her head. She looks pretty upset though"

Marissa looked in the direction Seth was looking.

Alex looked at the ground as she walked. She slowly arrived to where her friends were standing.

Alex grabbed her forehead as she started to cry lightly, she stood behind Seth, who turned around to look at her.

"Alex...." Seth said.

Marissa looked at her and admittedly rushed over to her.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex. Alex let her hands rest on Marissa's back as she cried into Marissa's shoulder. Alex slowly stopped crying, and broke the hug. She looked down to the ground avoiding eye contact with Marissa.

Marissa had never seen Alex upset, but not that upset before, it broke her heart to see Alex this way.

She lifted Alex's head by her chin. Alex looked into Marissa's eyes. Marissa saw the pain. Marissa brushed Alex's hair out of her face and pecked her on the lips. She put her forehead against Alex's.

Alex took a deep breath, Marissa had calmed her down a bit.

"lets go home" Marissa whispered.

Alex nodded.


	13. Chapter 13: Expect the unexpected

**Chapter 13**

Alex laid on Marissa's bed and looked at the ceiling. Marissa was downstairs talking to her dad, she could hear the conversation through the vents. Alex attempted to go to sleep, but she couldn't get to sleep. She had to much stuff cluttering up her head. She sighed as she continue to lay there by herself.

"So what caused the fight?" Jimmy said.

"Ryan's attitude. But I'm not worried about the fight or Ryan, I'm worried about Alex. She has no one. I mean her Mom just up and left, And she just started school halfway through the school year, and thats hard, because everyone has already gotten settled and-"

Jimmy nodded.

"Marissa, just talk to her. If she opens up to anyone it will most likely be you. And if she doesn't then be patient and wait for her to open up" Jimmy said, cutting Marissa off.

Marissa nodded and sighed.

Marissa began to walk away but Jimmy grabbed Marissa's arm to stop her.

"Christmas is coming up soon, have you given any thought to it"

"No"

"Well I think your mom wants you for Christmas"

"What! I can't just leave Alex here alone, and mom won't let me bring her. This is stupid why can't I stay with you for Christmas?"

"Because I think your mom at least deserves to see you on Christmas. And I'll talk to her about Alex"

"She doesn't deserves to see me at all" Marissa mumbled softly to herself.

"What?" Jimmy said

" I said Okay......oh and dad...I think it would be better if you left out the fact that Alex is my girlfriend"

"Okay, speaking of Alex why don't you go upstairs and comfort her"

Marissa nodded and walked away from her dad.

Alex sat up on the edge of the bed. She put her hand on her forehead. She sighed. She heard Marissa's footprints, But for some reason didn't want to talk to her. She got up and walked over to the window. Since the house was small, the window wasn't too far from the ground, even though Marissa's room was located upstairs. Alex opened the window and jumped out. She thumped onto the grass with both feet, and steadied her balance. She slowly walked down the darkened streets. The moon was covered by clouds and the sky was dark and had didn't have an visible stars. Alex enjoyed the silence and she made her way to her favorite place, the beach. She heard her phone vibrate, she pulled it out and screened the number. She saw it was Seth and decided to answer it.

"Hello" She said, in a depressed voice.

"Hey, are you okay"

"Not really"

A breeze drifted through the air and Alex shivered.

"It will get better" Seth said, trying to stay positive.

Alex didn't respond.

"Alex?"

"Yeah..."

"Where are you?"

"Walking down a street, alone"

"Alex, you should talk to somebody about this"

"Seth thanks for your concern but I gotta go"

Alex hung up the phone. She noticed she had arrived at the beach. No one was around except for a couple people. Alex observed the crowd and realized she knew one of them.

"Hey Alex!" Summer's voice echoed.

Alex sighed.

_Great just what I need....can't she bug somebody else? _

Summer waved at her group of friends and walked over to Alex.

"Hi..." Alex said.

"Feeling any better?"

"Not really"

Alex walked away and down closer to the shore line. She sat down in the sand. She wrapped her arms around her legs. Summer slowly made her way over to Alex. Summer wasn't sure how to talk to her, seen as they never really spoke, and Summer was positive that Alex wasn't fond of her.

"Do you hate me?" Summer said, bluntly and randomly.

"What?"

"Well I get the feeling that you don't like me very much"

"Thats funny, I thought it was the other way around" Alex said.

Summer laughed.

"Well now I have to like you, or at least try"

Alex nodded.

"So where's Marissa?"

"At home"

"Oh I'm surprised she didn't come with you"

"Well I don't think I gave her a choice. I kinda jumped out her window"

"What!?"

"I'm not really in the mood to talk, so I came to the beach to sit here, by myself with my thoughts" Alex said, hinting at Summer to leave.

Summer didn't pick up the hint, instead she sat beside Alex.

Marissa sat on her bed. She was upset that Alex up and left. She walked over to the window and looked out of it. She sighed. She was upset that Alex didn't talk to her. She didn't want to bug her, she wanted to give her, her space. So she decided to wait till she came back, If she even decided to come back.

Summer played with the sand in her fingers and Alex did the same. Summer decided to break the awkward silence."Look, I've been friends with Marissa for a long time. And although she takes forever to open up-if she even opens up at all- But I've seen her beat herself up inside because she doesn't open up to people. I don't think Marissa wants you to do the same thing. And just so you know, Marissa always listens to my problems, she's great at that. So maybe you should consider opening up to her, and if you don't want to open up to her, at least open up to somebody"

Alex sighed as she listened to Summer talk. She rubbed her temple with her fingers. Alex never opened up to people, she was a lot like Marissa in that department. She didn't like people trying to help her or comfort her.

"Alex are you even listening to me"

"Uh-yeah"

"Good" Summer said with a slight smile.

"Look, you guys don't know what it's like, Having a mother that treats you like crap and shouldn't have even bothered being a mom in the first place, and having a dad who wants nothing to do with you at all, he was an ass about everything and his temper could beat Ryan's temper. Also every relationship I have attempted to have, I ended up getting my heart ripped out and broken in half. That's why I never really did serious relationships. I met Marissa and I just knew I wanted a serious one, with her. But You guys have a different lifestyle than me. Your rich, I'm poor. I don't even know why Marissa likes me"

Summer looked at Alex, her eyes wide. When she said open up to someone, she didn't expect it to be her. Summer was never good with helping people deal with her problems, but she decided to try and help Alex.

"Marissa has great experience with that, her mom treats her like crap as well. Her mom is the queen bitch of Newport. A while ago Marissa went through her parents divorce, because Jimmy lost a lot of money, and Her mom left him. Julie Cooper isn't a very nice person, and she doesn't even care about Marissa. Oh and by the way, we've all been through horrible relationships. Marissa was with a guy named Luke for like most of her life, He was cute and all but a total ass. He cheated on her, and she caught him doing it. And Luke also slept with her mom. Thats one of the reasons her and Ryan even got together. In her eyes she thought Ryan looked good compared to Luke, But obviously she was wrong. But Marissa sucked it up and is giving you a chance, but then again your different from them in many ways and that's probably what she likes about you. And Marissa has been going through many money problems with her dad and her mom is sleeping with the richest guys in Newport just for their cash. So we're not that different then you think we are"

Summer was shocked at her amazing attempt to help Alex. Alex was shocked that Summer even gave her a response.

"Wow...I had no idea she-"

"I know, and that's why you have to talk to her. If anyone understands it's her" Summer said, cutting Alex off.

Alex nodded in agreement. She got up and began to walk off the beach. Summer grabbed her arm. Alex stopped and turned around to face Summer.

"Do you love her?" Summer asked.

"Yes"

Summer smiled and let go of Alex's arm.

"Good, she needs someone that loves her" Summer whispered.

Alex continued to walk. She felt her cell phone vibrate, but chose to ignore it. She was almost at Jimmy's house, and she figured it was Marissa calling her. So she decided to wait till she could talk to her in person. Alex began to feel nervous about talking to Marissa. She went over the last few days, and just thinking about certain things that happened made her upset. She already started to feel her eyes get watery. Alex didn't understand why she kept getting emotional, she never usually cried, or even got remotely close to crying. She took a deep breath as she walked into Jimmy's house.

Marissa's legs were getting tired, and looking out the window for that long amount of time was getting boring. She sat down, on the end of the bed. Her legs dangled off the edge.

Alex walked up the stairs, she felt a tear escape her eye. She sighed as she got frustrated at herself for crying already. She stood in the doorway of Marissa's room, and she had her hand over her mouth. She waited for more tears to escape. Marissa looked up from the ground and looked at the blonde. Their eyes connected and Marissa felt hypnotized by Alex's eyes. Alex walked inside the room, closing the door behind her. She sat down beside Marissa. Alex put her head on Marissa's shoulder. Marissa wrapped her arm around Alex's waist. Marissa was happy Alex was in her arms. Marissa kissed Alex's forehead.

"I'm sorry" Alex mumbled.

"It's okay"

"I just didn't expect this to happen. I didn't think my mom would up and leave. I'll get over it, but it's tough"

"I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere" Marissa said.

Alex lifted her head off of Marissa's shoulder.

"I know" Alex said.

Marissa kissed Alex on the cheek. Alex grazed Marissa's cheek with her fingers. Alex's lips gently grazed up and down Marissa's neck. Alex moved her lips up to Marissa's and kissed her gently. Marissa deepened the kiss. Alex felt Marissa's hand on her cheek. She laid down bringing Marissa with her. Marissa was on top of her and continued to kiss her. Her hands roamed Marissa's body. Marissa moaned into Alex's lips. Marissa slid her hands under Alex's shirt, and slipped it off with help from Alex. Marissa moved down and started to kiss Alex's stomach, and around her belly button. Alex moaned lightly. Marissa smiled and made her way back up to Alex's lips. Marissa unzipped Alex's jeans, and soon the jeans were off. And Marissa continued to please her.

**A/N: Since Christmas is almost here I won't have a lot of time to update...sorry. The only reason I updated today was because I had a snow day. And thanks for all the reviews lately:)**


	14. Chapter 14: Tease

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: This chapter is short, and I'm really busy. But the next chapter will be longer and More interesting. **

Marissa woke up and snuggled into Alex. Alex was still asleep. Alex felt the warmth of Marissa. Marissa brushed Alex's hair out of her face. She watched her sleep for a bit. Alex woke up and looked at Marissa. Marissa smiled and kissed Alex on the forehead. Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa, who was shivering.

"Last night was amazing" Alex said.

"I know- but I was new at it and-"

Alex cut her off with a kiss.

Alex's cell phone went off.

"Don't answer it" Marissa said.

Alex looked at Marissa. She stretched and picked her phone up off the night stand. She screened the call. Alex didn't want to answer it, but she did anyway.

"Hello" Alex said into the phone.

"Hey, did you just wake up?" Anna asked.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Are you coming to school today?"

Alex had forgotten today was Monday.

Marissa lightly kissed Alex's neck. Alex took a deep breath as she tried to ignore it.

"Maybe"

"Alex, are you okay. You sound-"

"I'm fine" Alex said, cutting Anna off.

Marissa made her way up to Alex's chin and then gently kissed her lips.

"I-Gotta-go" Alex said into the phone, in between each kiss.

Marissa grabbed the phone from Alex and hung it up.

"We have school" Alex said.

Marissa smiled at Alex.

"We can be late" Marissa said.

Alex smiled and kissed Marissa. Marissa deepened the kiss. Alex's hand rested on Marissa's cheek.

"we-should-really-go" Alex said, breathing heavily.

Marissa ignored her and rolled over. She was on top of Alex, and Alex began to give in. Marisa's hands roamed Alex's body. Marissa moved down and started to lightly kiss Alex's stomach, just above her boycut shorts. Alex lightly moaned. Marissa smiled, she made her way back up to Alex's lips. She deeply kissed Alex. Alex moaned into Marissa's lips. Marissa broke away.

"We-should-get-ready" Marissa said, breathing heavily.

Marissa rolled off of Alex, and got up off the bed. Alex watched her as she grabbed some clothes from her closet and her drawer.

"Tease" Alex whispered.

"I heard that" Marissa said.

Alex smiled and got up out of bed. She was exhausted. She rooted through her bag and found a black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. She quickly got dressed.

They both continued to get ready for school.

* * *

Alex pulled into the school parking lot. She looked at her watch. Lunch had just started.

"I should go find Summer" Marissa said.

Alex nodded.

Marissa pecked Alex on the cheek and got out of the car. Alex watched her as she walked away.

Alex got out and walked into the school. She dragged herself to her locker and put her bag in it. She closed it and made her way to the cafeteria. She spotted Anna and Seth sitting at their regular table.

"Hey" Alex said, as she approached them.

"Hey, why were you so late?" Anna asked.

"Woke up late"

Summer walked into the cafeteria, without Marissa. Seth watched her.

"Hey Alex!" Summer said as she started walking over to them.

"Oh my god, she's coming over here" Seth said.

Alex smirked.

Summer pulled up a chair and sat in between Alex and Seth.

"What's up?" Summer asked, directing the question to Alex.

"Nothing, where's Marissa?" Seth said.

"I wasn't talking to you, But I don't know where Marissa is"

"She's looking for you" Alex mumbled.

Marissa walked into the cafeteria and spotted them.

"Hey coop!"

"Hey Sum" Marissa said.

Marissa sat in a chair across from Alex.

"So Alex, how are you?" Summer asked.

"Tired"

Marissa grinned, because she knew exactly why Alex was so tired.

Anna caught the grin and it clicked in her head.

"Oh god" Anna mumbled.

"So are you feeling better?" Summer asked Alex.

Marissa was lost in their conversation. She was confused as to why Summer seemed to even care.

"Yes" Alex answered Summer.

Marissa glanced at Summer and gave her a odd look.

"Can I come over tonight Coop?"

"Sure" Marissa said.

"Alex, want to come to Cohen's with me tonight?" Anna asked.

"Sure" Alex said, she thought it was a good idea to give Summer and Marissa some time alone.

The bell rang.

Alex, Seth and Anna made their way to their lockers.

"So....you and Marissa-" Seth started.

"Don't even finish that sentence"

"What?" Seth asked, acting like he was confused.

"I know what you were going to say, and it's none of your business"

"Well next time can I watch?"

"No" Alex said. She punched Seth's arm.

"Ouch, that hurt"

Alex smiled.

"good"

Marissa walked up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

"Wanna walk to class with me?" Marissa whispered into Alex's ear.

"Of course"

Marissa let go of Alex's waist.

"Later" Alex said to her friends.

Alex and Marissa walked away.

Seth watched as they walked down the hall.

Marissa grabbed Alex's hand and walked faster, and she continued to walk past their class room.

"Where are we going?" Alex said.

Marissa didn't say anything, she just kept walking.

She entered a small dead end hallway that was only there for custodian closets. She leaned Alex against the wall and kissed her. Alex put her hands on Marissa's hips and pulled her in, closer. Marissa deepened the kiss.

They heard a loud cough coming from the hallway. They broke apart and saw the Custodian.

Marissa backed away from Alex. They both laughed.

"Get to class" The custodian said.


End file.
